Let Judgement Fall Away
by Lovely-heartcore
Summary: The dag finds the coma doof warrior in her gardens one morning, she teaches him and also gives him a gift in hopes of becoming friends.
The Dag awoke at the crack of dawn every morning so that she may attend to the gardens in peace and, without being hackled by war pups who never ran out of questions to ask about all of the plants. So to say the least she was greatly surprised to see a certain doof warrior leaning over one of her potted flowers, gently stroking the red petals between his forefingers. To her he seemed a man of only music,war and death, but seeing him like this made her feel somewhat guilty for being so hasty to judge. Afterall they had formerly been slaves to Immortan Joe, nothing but tools to bend to his will. It seemed as if this would be the perfect opportunity for her to get to know the real Doof warrior, to see him for more than just what Joe had molded him into.

She softly walked down to where he was so as to not startle him knowing that he was blind. The doof seemed to have caught on to her presence as he turned his head to the side as if listening.

"Hello…" The dag said hesitantly

He nodded at her in acknowledgement.

"Can you talk?" She asked curiously

He shook his head no

Her cheeks tinged pink as she felt a bit embarrassed for asking such a question. Nervously fiddling with the braids in her hair she decided she might as well introduce herself.

"I'm the Dag keeper of the gardens"

The Doof warrior seemed to perk up at this, he had probably already heard of her when she was one of Joe's wives.

Without warning he grabbed the Dags hand and she almost jerked away but, realized he was guiding her hand to the flower he had been touching earlier. She vaguely wondered if the Doof even knew what a garden was or if he had even been up here before.

"It's a rose"

A puzzled expression came over the Doof's face and he tilted his head in a confused manner.

"A flower?" She said tentatively.

He shook his head showing he had no idea what she was talking about, the Dag sighed trying to think of the best way to explain what a flower was. She supposed she better start from the beginning.

The Dag let her fingers interlock between his and gently guided him past the rows of plants to where she kept all the seeds.

"Hold out your hand for me" She placed a small sunflower seed in his hand and let him close his fingers around it.

The Dag smiled at his curious expression and he moved the seed around in his palm feeling the texture of it.

"It's a seed...this is how flowers first start out, the rose you were touching it was once a small seed like this one"

The Doof nodded and had a small satisfied smile on his face as he kept the seed clenched in his hand.

Dag felt giddy with excitement as it was always refreshing to teach someone new about gardening

"Alright now we must plant the seed in some earth"

She took his hand guiding him over to one of the many work tables lined with fresh pots of soil. Dag loved the earthy,wet smell that filled her nostrils it made her feel at peace.

"We have to place the seed within the earth so that it can grow"

Dag used her hands to dig a small hole within the soil then rested one hand over the Doof's fist still clenching the seed tightly. She moved his hand till it was above the small hole.

"Now go ahead and drop the seed into the earth"

The Doof warrior seemed reluctant to let the seed go at first, but after a long moment he unclenched his fist letting the small sunflower seed drop down. The Dag went ahead and told him to push some earth over the seed and watched with satisfaction as the Doof eagerly did as she instructed.

"We need to give the earth and seed water"

Doof let The Dag help him to pour a can of water over the soil, he felt surprisingly content helping her do something like this.

"There, now we just need to make sure it get's plenty of sun and water everyday and before you know it you'll have your own flower!"

The Dag looked at the Doof warrior who seemed to be about ready to burst with happiness.

"Doof I would like to give you the flower as a gift, it is yours to keep and take care of and, I hope that we can spend more time together and perhaps be friends"

She placed a hand on his shoulder

"I can't really place the feeling but I truly enjoy your company and I would love to teach you more about the gardens you seem to be a very fast learner and I could use more help around here. I…. I almost feel like we've known each other for years, like an old friend"

The Dag watched as a wide smile spread over the Doof's face as he nodded his head in enthusiasm. She was surprised when he leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers in a gentle manner, but she smiled and closed her eyes. The harsh reality and judgement of their past could not reach them here.


End file.
